Shaggy and Angela: Together as a Couple
by TwilightRainbowDashSparkle78
Summary: When Angela first met, her new boyfriend, Norville Rogers, their relationship was good, and they have become boyfriend and girlfriend. The love and peace have may come. They have feelings for each other. Will they stay together forever? Of course they will stay together forever and ever, and they will never let each other go.
1. Prologue

Potienly I do not own the Scooby Doo series.

I have written those stories have called: Shaggy & Scooby Doo: Get a Clue or it could be What's New Scooby Doo?

Here are the fan new character in the fan series

Prologue

New Fan Characters

Angela Hui (Chinese)

Xianbu (Chinese)

Katie Thai (Thai)

Heiko (Japanese)

Tohoku (Japanese)

Javian (American)

Angel Hui:

Angela's ancestors, the Hui family, have groomed men and women alike into seasoned warriors of China for many generations. The Chai family was born in the heritage of General Ming. The woman who would become Angela's mother, Adelina, was sent to the prestigious Leng-Shing Su Temple to learn the art of swordplay. She diligently trained and became supremely skilled with the jian, surpassing many of the monks at the temple.

Not until the illegitimate birth of their first daughter, Angelin, was their love made known to the other monks. The monks remained very strict regarding the temple's edicts and Angelin was taken from her parents on her second birthday.

Xiangfei became too wrought with grief to remain at the temple. Han Dalujia, a sworn brother of both Xiuqiang and Xiangfei, urged Xiuqiang to leave with her and start a family with his lover, but Xiuqiang refused, and Xiangfei agreed that it was for the best. But as a final goodbye, Dongxiu helped Xiuqiang sneak the Krita-Yuga to his lover, to serve as a promise the two would one day meet again.

Unknown to Xiuqiang, however, was that when Xiangfei had left the temple.

By this time, the temple had realized that the Krita-Yuga was missing, and found that Xiuqiang had stolen it. He was exiled from the temple, but Xianglian was to remain there to be trained as an orphan. Xiuqiang eventually discovered Xiangfei's whereabouts, as the Hui family asked him to leave her alone, as she believed that he was training and she would be happier in her ignorance. Meanwhile, when monks from the Temple came to Xiangfei, searching for the missing sword, all they found was young Xianghua playing with a battered jian, and they gave up the search years later. Only Xiuqiang had known that the jian Xianghua had been holding was actually the Krita-Yuga in disguise.

As time passed, Angela had learned to use the Xian as long as it well as her mother, Adeliei had died in sickness, even though Angela's 12th birthday. In her 16th birthday, Angela met her lover, Norville Rogers.

Relationship with Norville

Meanwhile, Angela had idea of what kind of feelings Norville had done for her. But her feelings for him were clear. However, she could never tell him of those feelings. She and Norville had lot in common. When Norville and Angela have been dating together ever since it was her teenage ways, however, it could be the only thing that she would ever known. Where she was in the field, He and Angela made a conversation, and suddenly they had their first kiss. They never break up, they always stay together.

She and Norville traveled together to China to see this is where she lives in her hometown, her family.

Angelin: She was the daughter and sworn older sister of Hong Aianing and Hui Adeliei, Hui Angelin, but because their love was forbidden, her mother was dismissed of the temple and she taken as an "orphan". After finding out her father stole the sacred Krita-Yuga, she thought she wasn't worthy of the sacred sword. But the monks reassured her that she had surpassed her family's stain and is more than worthy of wielding the sacred mirror, Dvapara-Yuga. Unfortunately, on the night of the ceremony, the Evil Seed rained down into the temple, turning the monks into berserk killers. Dvapara-Yuga protected Angelin from the evil influence, but after seeing Hilik's state, she decides to give up her own life. So she put Dvapara-Yuga onto Hilik and saves him. She turned berserk shortly after and Hilik himself killed her, impaling her through the heart with the Kali-Yuga.


	2. Angela Hui Arrives

Potently I own the Scooby Doo series.

I have written those stories have called: Shaggy & Scooby Doo: Get a Clue or could it be What's New Scooby Doo?

Here are the fan new character in the fan series and fan actors

OC Characters

Voice Cast

Erika Lenhert as Angela Hui

April Stewart as April the Dog

Scott Menville as Norville "Shaggy" Rogers

Frank Welker as Scooby Doo, Fred Jones

Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley

Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake

Angela Hui Arrives

Angela's POV

"I'm finnaly here. I wish I have a boyfriend. I'm barely want to see him. Is this the Shaggleford? Yes. My name is Angela Hui, I was born in China, I lived with my father, mother, but sister, she had left me. My eldest brother he was on his own. But Angelin, she was the older than me. I'm the third child here. When my sister gets angry, she will do lot of crazy things, she's so hateful to me, calling me names, hurts my feelings. She even calls me a witch, and we got to argue with each other. Ugh! She's such an idiot, she won't even do anything mean to me. Or to my dog! Isn't that right, April?" said Angela.

"I know, Angela, I know." said April.

April is a short dog who has peach fur. She has blue flower on the side of her ear.

Angela Hui is short standing about 5 ft 1 almost to 5 ft 2, had blue eyes, dark blue half dress with shorts, she wears long knee socks with bow tied around and hayun shoes. She wears a dark blue flower on the side of her hair. She has pale skin, she has long jet black hair comes down to her waist. Her personality is cheerful, happier, aggressive sometimes, even though her father is taller than her. However, she really wants to be a girly to him. She loves dogs and cats, she has a dog name, April. stands up here and rings on doorbell.

"Hello? Is this the Shaggleford Mansion?" asked Angela.

"Hello. Yes. Who is it?" asked Robi.

"This is me a girl." said Angela.

"It's us!" said April.

"Who?" asked Robi.

"I said it's me! This is the right girl!" exclaimed Angela

"This is the right girl, crummy you hear me!" exclaimed April

"April, tell it!" said Angela.

"The right girl? The right girl?! What is your name?" asked Robi.

"It's us. Just let us in. Alright." said Angela and April.

"Come on in." said Robi.

"Alright. Is the door locked?" asked Angela.

"No it's unlocked." said Robi.

As Angela opens the door, she don't even realize what Robi is saying. She take a look at that mansion to see what it looks like. She gasp and she sees it.

"Oh My God! Oh My God! It's a cool mansion! What is this a mansion or something?" asked Angela.

"Yes it is. My name is Robi, but you can call me Uncle Robi.

"Seriously? My name is Angela and this is my dog April." said Angela.

"Nice to meet you, Angela." said Robi.

"Yes it is! Nephew Shaggy, Roobie Roo! Someone has arrived!" exclaimed Robi.

Angela gasp as she sees the boy that is tall was named Shaggy who wears a white short-sleeved shirt with a green strip across the middle and green sleeves.

Scooby is brown Great Dane dog that has black spots on him. He has dot eyes.

"Oh My! My my, who are these two adorable boys?" asked Angela and April.

"I'm Shaggy." said Shaggy.

"I'm Scooby Doo." said Scooby.

"Nice to meet you two. Scooby and Shaggy. I'm Angela and this is April. said Angela.

Scooby gasp as he sees a girl, that makes his love eternally. Shaggy makes his heart to Angela.

"Nice to meet you too, Angela." said Shaggy. As he falling in love with her.

"Awww, you look so adorable!" said Angela.

"Thanks!" said Shaggy.

"Adorable. I love it!" said Angela. As she hugs him tightly.

"Tenderly in love." said April.

"You look so pretty." said Scooby.

"Thanks! So are you." said April. As she laugh.

"Awwww, you two lovebirds are a couple." said Robi.

As Shaggy and Angela, while Scooby and April are standing next to each other. Like, they really wanted to go out with each other.

"Like, you look so beautiful." said Shaggy.

Angela laughs and said "Like, thanks, Shags." said Angela. As she still smiling at him. Even though she has short temper for her older sister and wants to rule the house.

"Like, you're welcome, Angie." said Shaggy.

Angela laughs.

"So. Would you like to go out with me?" asked Angela.

"Like, what? asked Shaggy.

"On a date." said Angela.

"Of course I will." said Shaggy.

"Okay." Like, can you take us on a tour?" asked Angela.

"Like, sure. Why not?" asked Shaggy.

"Like, okay." said Angela.

Shaggy took Angela's hand and took her on a tour. They went into the living room.

"This is the living room where my Uncle Shaggleford had left me." said Shaggy.

"It is. Where's your uncle?" asked Angela.

"I don't know, he left me." said Shaggy.

"Your uncle? What's his name." asked Angela.

"His name is Albert Shaggleford." said Shaggy.

"Your uncle? Albert Shaggleford has left you?" asked Angela.

"He has. With millon of dollars." said Shaggy.

"Million of dollars? That's great." said Angela.

They went around the house for tour and then suddenly the two couple says for love chimes.


End file.
